He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by peacemakerwarfreak
Summary: "What happened last night was not real. We are not a couple. We did not meet at the café. We are not going out for 4 months. WE ARE NOT IN LOVE." Arthur stated to Alfred everything, as a fact. "You are an escort, that I hired and paid for last night."
1. Prologue

Just wanted to say hi since I'm new in the Hetalia community (though I've been writing in since 2005). This is my first fanfic of Hetalia with a USxUK pairing (so please be nice!) Anyways, just wanted to try it out and see if I can make it or I'm not too busy with College since I'm about to graduate XD

Don't know if I can continue this as often as possible and if I can research enough material for this story since this is a bit psychological (specifically the concept of erotomania) Anyway, I hope you just enjoy (and find it interesting enough :)) )

I don't own Hetalia :))

* * *

><p>Arthur was a busy journalist; he wrote for the Daily Chronicles and contributed in the columns section. Every day was always monotonous for him. At seven o'clock he would wake up and do his daily routine. At 8:30, he would report for work and go home at five. He was so busy that he was more focused on his work more than any other aspects of his life including relationships.<p>

It's not that he was looking for someone to be his partner anyway. He was always pestered by his friends that he should find someone so that he wouldn't be lonely especially during the holidays. Francis, his French friend since college was always breathing down his neck when it comes to love. "Oh Arthur;love is such a wonderful thing! When you find that special someone to care for you and love you until the end of time; it's a feeling like no other!"

Arthur looked glared at him, "shut it frog! You're the one to talk! You're not even faithful to your partner; if you even have one."

The other male chuckled and placed his arm around Arthur's neck. "It isn't my fault that I am irresistible!" Arthur scoffed, shaking the arm off his shoulders.

"Tell you what; I'm having a party tonight. A huge party, everyone is going to be there. I dare you to bring a date." The Frenchman said. Arthur chuckled this time, "is that all? I can do that." Francis shook his head, "I'm not finished; you must introduce your date as your long time lover. If you manage to convince everyone at the party; I will stop annoying and insulting you for a year. I'll even eat a meal of your cooking."

Arthur's thick eyebrow rose as he pondered on the benefits if he won the dare. "Alright frog, I accept."

"Excellent!" Francis patted his friend's shoulder. "Well then I must be off, to prepare for the party tonight! _Au__revoir!_" Arthur suddenly remembered something, "hey Francis! Should I bring a girl or a boy?"

Francis smiled at him, "it doesn't matter; for love has no gender."

...

Arthur was pacing around his flat and was thinking whether to ask a friend or hire an escort or something. He tried to weigh the pros and cons; if he tried to ask a friend he would owe them a huge favor. Besides his friends are also Francis' friends so it doesn't count. An escort meanwhile is a bit more convenient.

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I would like to ask about your escort services."

* * *

><p>I don't feel comfortable yet and I'm still trying to feel my way around (especially Francis using some French terms). I got the title from a French movie with erotomania theme as well "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not". Check it out it's cool! Reviews inspires me! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't know if this is a hit yet since I only saw 1 review so far XD. I made it longer since the first one is a prologue or something. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes that I might have missed and the spelling errors. This chapter is where we'll see a form of erotomania just starting out.

I don't own Hetalia... unfortunately.

* * *

><p>He looked at himself on the mirror and tried to see if everything was in place. With little luck Arthur tried to tame his hair when all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it, he saw a charming young man with typical blonde hair and blue eyes. Although he had a strange cowlick on his hair that seems to defy gravity; his smile was stunning that Arthur was rendered speechless.<p>

"Hi I'm Alfred F. Jones, your escort for tonight! Are you Arthur Kirkland?"

And Arthur lost all hope in humanity. He was charming as long as he didn't talk. "No I'm his grandmother." Arthur said sarcastically.

"You're funny Artie!" "Do not call me that." Arthur glared. They went to the car so they can finally go to the party. While inside; they talked about what the Englishman wanted to happen. "Francis doesn't know you're an escort so I'm going to introduce you to him as my date. But to everyone, I'm going to introduce you as my boyfriend. Understand?"

Alfred smiled at this, "so I have to act as your boyfriend to everyone?"

"You're repeating what I just said git. But yes, that's it. We'll leave the party at midnight and I'll give you the rest of the payment." Arthur said. Alfred chuckled at this, "whatever you say, Artie..."

Arthur let out a growl; Alfred suddenly spoke, "anyways what stories would I tell them about us?" The other male bit his lip as he made a right turn. "We met at a cafe and we've been together for four months."

"How long till we became lovers?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know about one or two months."

"But that seems too short-" "fine about two months." Arthur argued.

Silence enveloped the car as Arthur finally caught sight of Francis' house. "Shouldn't our meeting in a cafe be more a bit detailed?" The Englishman gave out a sigh, "I don't know; you should bloody make something up when they ask you." Alfred laughed, "Okay Artie!"

Arthur parked the car on the side of the house and they both got off. Francis greeted him at the doorway and let them inside. Alfred went on first as Francis whispered to Arthur, "well he's quite a catch there." "Shut it frog."

...

The party went well; Francis believed he actually asked Alfred out while everyone believed how lucky Arthur is to have a loving "boyfriend" like Alfred. Arthur suddenly drifted on his thoughts; what if he and Alfred actually was a couple? Who would be the one to do the chasing? His friend's comments were implying that Alfred was indeed too good for Arthur.

"Are you alright Artie?" He suddenly snapped out and saw Alfred was looking at him with a worried expression while holding two champagnes.

"I'm fine, you don't have to pretend, you know. No one's looking." He said as he took one of the champagnes from Alfred. "Aw c'mon, the least I could do is, be nice to you as my client." The blond American said. Arthur let out a sigh and agreed, "I guess you're right. Thanks for the champagne as well."

Arthur then heard some of his friends approaching them. "So how are you two love birds?" Antonio asked. Arthur smiled, "we're doing fine."

Elizabetha chuckled, "Alfred told us how the two of you met; so detailed and so romantic!" Alfred chuckled, "well you can't just forget when you meet your one true love." He then placed an arm around Arthur and kissed his forehead.

'_What is this git doing? We're just pretending!_' Arthur thought. "When Arthur always waited for you to finish your shift at the library and how the two of you confessed under the rain on the night of his birthday!" Elizabetha continued on. This surprised Arthur, how in the world did Alfred managed to make up a story that detailed? The others nodded in agreement while Alfred chuckled, "I wouldn't trade my Artie for anything!" He then suddenly kissed Arthur on the lips which made the others chuckle.

After the kiss, Arthur tried to catch his breath, "Alfred, can I have a word with you, privately?"

"You go kiss and make out for all we care!" Gilbert exclaimed which made Arthur blush. The two blonds went outside as Arthur glared at him. "I appreciate the time and effort that you gave for this situation. But I would appreciate it if you don't take matters into your own hands."

Alfred smiled at him, "I know Artie, but just to convince them enough. Elizabetha wouldn't even let me go until I spill it all out." Arthur gave out a sigh, "I suppose it won't do any harm." The two of them went back inside and tried to enjoy the party. While Arthur was enjoying his drinks and talking to Toris; he noticed Alfred was enjoying telling stories to Elizabetha and Kiku. He could somehow hear the conversation about him and Alfred as a couple, which greatly disturbed him. "Hopefully we can both have a day off for our monthly celebration of our relationship this 14th!" Alfred claimed.

Time passed by and midnight came; some of the guest started to leave. "Goodbye everyone, it was nice being with you. We had a wonderful time." Arthur spoke. Alfred held Arthur's arm as he waved goodbye to the others, "Bye guys; nice to meet you all!"

As they got outside, Arthur held out cash to Alfred. "Thank you for tonight. Your service is excellent and accounted for. Also as a part of my gratitude, I'll drive you to your house."

Alfred made an expression but it was gone in a split second while he took the money. "Could ya maybe spare a space in your apartment? Mine is being fumigated today because of termites. I can't go back until tomorrow." Arthur gave out a sigh, frankly he was tired and he wasn't up for a drive so he agreed. When they arrived at the flat, Arthur prepared the couch where Alfred will sleep for the night.

"Good night Alfred." He said as he opened the door of his room. "Good night Artie."

Arthur grumbled a bit before closing the door.

...

That night, he heard a door open and close. Arthur grumbled a bit, since he was so sleepy; he didn't bother to wake up. He felt something warm against his back and something wet on his temple. "Hey babe, I'm home…" He couldn't help but moan in response as he tried to move about; strangely enough those warm arms held him tighter as a pair of lips kissed his forehead. "I hope you didn't wait for me for too long…"

* * *

><p>I think I failed in epic proportions X_X. Please review, it inspires me to write faster! XD (And it lets me know what you people think of the story)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I just don't know why some people find this cute though it's supposed to be a psychological suspense, (so I added another genre). Anyways, thanks for the reviews and such, I want to know what you think of this story. (If it's too boring or something). I also forget some slang so please forgive me. :)) as well as for the errors and such that I might have missed.

Again I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Sunlight came inside the room as Arthur felt the warm light on his skin. He gave out a yawn, looking at the clock that read 7:03 am. He was about to stretch when he felt a pair of strong arms envelope his torso and a pair of lips against his neck. Arthur was still for a minute when it all came back to him.<p>

"BLOODY HELL!" He jumped out of his bed and saw Alfred sleeping on his bed. Alfred woke up and wiped his eyes. "Good morning babe." Arthur's eyes widened at the name, "Babe? Who said you can call me that! We aren't a couple anymore; last night was just an act!" he exclaimed as he tried to make Alfred get off his bed.

The younger blonde just laughed as he stood up, embraced Arthur and kissed him passionately. "I'll go make us some breakfast Artie." Alfred said and went to the kitchen. Arthur started dumbfounded as he tried to grasp what Alfred just said. He soon snapped out and was angry while he marched to the kitchen.

"Artie! Just in time would you like some orange—"

"Listen Mr. Jones," Arthur took the pitcher from Alfred's hands and made him pay attention to what he wanted to say. "You have done an excellent job last night. But I'm afraid; I don't want to play this bloody game of yours anymore. What happened last night was not real. We are not a couple. We did not meet at the café. We have not been going out for 4 months. WE ARE NOT IN LOVE." Arthur stated everything as a fact; telling Alfred that last night was just a joke. "You are an _escort_ that I _hired_ and _paid_ for last night."

Arthur went to take a shower and got ready for work, not noticing Alfred's neutral expression, as if he was just digesting what Arthur said and soon turning into a determined expression. "I'm leaving for work. Please lock the door after you leave my flat." With that Arthur closed the door behind him.

…

"What's wrong Arthur?" Arthur snapped out of his stupor and saw Francis was looking at him. They were at the office, about to finish their office hours; Francis was just finishing his task. "None of your bloody business frog."

Francis chuckled and ruffled Arthur's hair which made the Brit angrier. "Oh, are you so happy in love with your American trophy boyfriend?" "He is—"Arthur was about to say it but then he remembered that Francis doesn't know. He gave out a sigh and grumbled, "It's none of your business git."

Suddenly Arthur's phone rang which startled the two. He looked at his phone and saw an unknown number, "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Artie, I'm doing some grocery shopping right now so we can eat something for dinner." Alfred spoke as he was pushing the cart along the canned good aisle. Arthur cursed as he stood up, "excuse me for a second." He told Francis while covering the receiver. Francis waved a hand, signalling he didn't care. Arthur went to a corner gave out a huff. "Weren't you bloody listening to what I just said earlier? We are NOT together. There was never an _us_ or a _we_! Now leave me the bloody hell alone!" Arthur raised his voice in anger as he hung up.

Just as he was about to go back to Francis, he received a message.

**From: Unknown  
><strong>**Come home immediately after work. We need to talk.**

Arthur knew who the message came from and it just made him angrier. Francis came up holding his and Arthur's coat. "Do you want to go drinking with me?" he asked. Arthur placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat. "Yes, I want to be bloody drunk tonight."

…

The blond male fumbled on his keys and opened the door to his flat. He tried to keep his balance and prevent himself from passing out on the floor. After placing the key on the table and closing the door behind him, he heard someone walking. Suddenly light flooded the room and Alfred who was wearing a bathrobe and crossing his arms; looking at Arthur in a serious manner.

"Where have you been?" He asked Arthur as he approached him. Arthur scoffed at him as he removed his coat. "Why the bloody hell you care? Didn't I tell you to get out of my flat?" he tried to stand up straight but failing miserable since he was too drunk. He spotted a luggage beside the couch and he can tell that it was Alfred's.

Alfred went nearer to him and held him on the shoulders, "You're drunk. Who did you go with?" he asked him.

Arthur barely got out of the taller male's grasp but was still lethargic. "THE BLOODY HELL ALFRED! You…keep misunderstanding what I am saying!" He looked at Alfred furiously as he grabbed the other male's collar. "We were never…together! You are a delusional bastard who needs serious help!"

"Don't you; put this all on me Arthur…" Alfred said calmly but was looking at Arthur with his stern blue eyes. "We both knew what we were getting into from the very beginning."

This made the Brit sneer as he released his hold. "Alfred, you are just an escort that I hired to pose as my boyfriend." Arthur tried removed his shoes and got ready for bed. "Nothing happened between us."

Alfred went to him and pinned him on the bed. "You never answered my question Artie; who was drinking with you?"

Arthur was so tried; he tried to get out of Alfred's grasp but he was finally starting to feel sleepy. Alfred kissed him roughly on the lips even though Arthur tried with all his strength, struggling to push Alfred off.

"You know the funny thing is Artie," he whispered against the Brit's neck as he gave it light kisses. "If you start to tell everyone about me as an escort that you hired to fool them; they're going to think you're lying. You will look like a fool trying to convince anyone about your delusion."

The other male was still struggling but he was getting weaker and weaker. "I'll just have to find proof then…you wanker. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Good luck with that babe…" Alfred chuckled as he continued to pin Arthur on the bed.

Out of exhaustion, Arthur couldn't help but pass out. Alfred caressed the hair off Arthur's face as he got them both ready for sleep. "I know a lot about you Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p>Please review, it really helps! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry hahaha! Thank you for all of the reviews, it really inspires me to keep continuing this. Again, sorry for the errors and such. I have to upload this quickly before I sleep. XD

Again I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon filled the air as Alfred was busy at the kitchen making breakfast for him and Arthur when he heard a knock at the door. After finishing making breakfast, he quickly went to open the door.<p>

"Bonjour! I do hope you remember me." Francis smirked as he made a bow. Alfred chuckled, "yeah, you're the one at the party right?" "Indeed; I'm Francis Bonnefoy." He then shook hands with Alfred. "Listen is Arthur there? I was quite worried since he went home drunk when we went drinking last night."

Francis wasn't sure whether he was imagining things but he thought he saw Alfred's demeanor change from being friendly to furious in a split second. As soon as Francis blinked, it was gone.

"So is Arthur there?" Francis asked; he would save the insult for next year since he was true to his word. Alfred crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, he's not feeling very well as of the moment. He's still sleeping actually." Francis was thinking of whether to annoy the American or leave him alone. "May I come in?" He asked. The American was about to say no when someone behind him spoke, "Francis is that you?" The two males looked and saw it was Arthur already dressed up for work. Francis glided into the flat and hugged his friend. "Arthur, mon dieu! I thought you were mugged on your way home." Arthur pushed Francis off him as he tried to go to the door.

"Artie your breakfast! You don't want to go to work hungry and cause Francis some trouble would you?" Alfred said. Arthur was about to retaliate when Francis intervened, "your lover is right you know, Arthur. He saved you from your hor-I mean delicious cooking."

Alfred led Arthur to the dining area before Arthur could protest, while Francis followed them, noticing the tension between the two. "Did something happen last night?" he asked as he sat one of the chairs.

Arthur glared at the Frenchman and looked at Alfred who was busy eating as well. "It's none of your bloody business frog." he grumbled. Alfred gave a small smile, "We just had a lover's quarrel last night. You know since he was drunk." He caressed Arthur's hand. The Brit tried hard not to shiver at the contact upon remembering their conversation last night.

"Uh Artie, you're kind of stabbing your food." Alfred commented. Francis chuckled, "More like mutilating it." He added.

Arthur couldn't take it anymore and stood up; he grabbed his coat and gestured towards Francis. "C'mon frog; I don't want to be late for work." Francis held up both of his hands, surrendering and went with the Englishman. "I'll see you around Alfred." Francis winked and closed the door behind him.

…

At work, Arthur could not concentrate very well since he was still remembering of their disturbing conversation last night. His gut was telling him not to trust Alfred and he never felt so unsure in his life. He looked at Francis who was busy at his own desk, doing work. Arthur then looked at his watch and saw it was lunch time.

He grabbed his coat and his belongings and went to Francis' desk, "C'mon frog, we're going to eat lunch." He said while looking around cautiously. Francis' eyebrow rose, "Oh? Your treat?" he smirked. Arthur wanted to punch his face so badly but he had important matters to discuss.

"Yes, now let's go." He said flatly. Francis complied, grabbing his belongings as well and they left the building. He then noticed the Brit was going the other way, "Arthur, you do know the restaurants are this way?" Arthur grabbed Francis' hand, "Changed my mind, we're going to investigate." He then dragged the Frenchman to the other direction. On the way Francis was complaining of what was going on with the Brit and what they were going to investigate. Arthur then hid them in an alley as Arthur made sure no one familiar was following them around.

"I lied okay. You win, you can insult me all you want and my cooking; but please listen to me." Arthur said with a hint of plea in his voice. Francis was worried; Arthur would never even let him tease the shorter male unless it was serious. "Sure, what is this about?"

"I hired an escort. That's the reason why he's too good to be true for me." Arthur replied, "But something wrong with him. He's very disturbing. He believed that we are actually going out and that all of the stories he told our friends are true!" Francis was trying to grasp what his friend was saying.

"So you're telling me; he's a stalker?" he asked. Arthur huffed, "I don't know yet. We just met; but I do believe he's delusional." Francis nodded as if he understood what Arthur just said, "And the reason why we're investigating is?"

"I'm going to complain about the escort I hired to his boss."

…

They both arrived where Arthur knew he called about the escort services the other night. They were both greeted by one of the employees.

"I wish to talk to your supervisor, it's about an escort that I hired the other night." Arthur gave out a small smile. The employee smiled and was gone in a moment to ask for the one in charge.

Francis gave out a sigh, "Are you really sure about this Arthur?" he asked. Arthur grumbled, "I'm positive, this was the one I called and asked for an escort. Now belt up frog."

The supervisor soon came to them, "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked them politely.

"Yes, actually," Arthur smiled at him, "I'm here to complain about one of your escorts. I hired him the other night and now he's claiming that we've been together for so long. I think he might be delusional."

"Really?" the supervisor was doubtful, "what is your name sir?" Arthur smiled, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, the one who called the other night?"

The supervisor excused himself for a moment and soon went back with an upset expression. Seeing it made Arthur's stomach churn with restlessness and he wanted to leave immediately, not really prepared for the answer.

"Ah yes, Arthur Kirkland. It seems here that the escort we sent to you never really got to you. *Brian claimed when he arrived at your apartment, you weren't there." He said.

Arthur could've sworn he felt his heart stop and heard Francis' gasp. "Are you sure? Because, an escort came to my flat the other night. His name was Alfred F. Jones. He had blonde hair that has a cowlick; he had a pair of blue eyes and wears glasses. He's about five inches taller than me." He said in a panicked tone. The supervisor's hesitant expression didn't ease him at all.

"We don't have an escort with that description or anyone with the name Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

><p>GASP! Please review, it really helps! XD<p>

*Brian - just some random name that I came up XD


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I wasn't able to upload this last night since we had no internet. Sorry as well for the grammatical errors.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Francis was on his desk eating his sandwich. They just got back from their disturbing investigation about Alfred. The Frenchman looked up; he saw Arthur was looking straight ahead, still in shock. "You're not going to eat your sandwich?" Arthur shook his head slowly.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry about all of this. That I even dared you about that date-" Arthur held up his hand, "it's not your fault...Francis; why didn't I just ask a friend?" He asked with a tone of blame.

Francis shook his head, "I think he had his eye on you even before you met him."

Arthur snapped out from his trance and was surprised of Francis' statement. "What do you mean? I've never even seen him before in my life!" Francis shook his head, "Arthur, what I wanted to say is that, Alfred might have a case of Erotomania." "Ero what?"

"It's where a person believes that a complete stranger, usually a celebrity or a public figure, is in love with them and is just reciprocating the love." Francis explained to the Brit. Arthur scoffed at the remark, "oh bollocks! Public figure? I didn't even appear on the telly!"

Francis looked at him disappointingly, "Arthur, mon ami; you do realize that you write in the Daily Chronicles, our town's newspaper. That considers you as a public figure."

Arthur gapped at this and sudden realization hit him. "So...why me? Not Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp?" He sneered at the other male. "That's part of the delusion of a person with erotomania. Alfred thinks that the columns you write for the newspaper conveys some sort of hidden message that you write for him; like a love letter perhaps?"

This made the Brit stand up "what the bloody hell!" Their colleagues looked at them weirdly while Arthur apologized as he sat down. "As I said, I've never even seen that bloody wanker before in my life!"

Francis shook his head sadly, "this is my assignment for you Arthur; I want you to try hard to remember where you first saw Alfred. Maybe when you smiled at him or even bumped on him on the road and you helped him?"

Arthur looked at his friend with a confused expression, "but why something as little as that?" This time Francis looked at him seriously, "because somehow when your paths crossed, he thinks that you two are a perfect match."

"And you know all of this because?" His rose one of his thick eyebrows. Francis chuckled, "You do know that I write for the newspaper as well? It's where people ask for love advice."

"What?" Arthur said, "Since when do you do that?" Francis smirked at him, "oh Arthur; I did graduate psychology remember?"

Suddenly, Arthur's phone rang and saw it was Alfred. "I'll give him a love letter alright." He was about to answer when Francis stopped him. "No! Under any circumstances; you must not disagree with him." The Brit's eyebrow rose, "why the bloody hell not?"

Francis gave out a sigh as he brushed his hair with his hand, "I promise you Arthur, he will not hurt you at all. He will do anything in his power to make you happy…but if he feels he's going to lose you; he might retaliate violently."

This made Arthur's eyes widen with fear. "The best thing you can do right now is that to do what he wants. Don't worry about the police; I can take care of that." He gave a reassuring smile. Arthur nodded as he answered the phone.

"Hey Artie! I was thinking we should go out and eat dinner at a nice restaurant that I saw the other day." Alfred exclaimed on the other line.

Arthur remembered what Francis had told him and took all of his courage not to freak out. "Ah…yes Alfred. Dinner sounds lovely; what time shall we go then?" he tried hard not to stutter since he was talking to a delusional person.

He heard Alfred chuckle on the other line, "I can pick you up there on your office. I'll call you when I'm on my way there."

"Alright, I-I guess I'll see you then." "Oh by the way Arthur?" Alfred added immediately before Arthur could end the conversation. "Yeah Alfred?"

"I knew you were in love with me this whole time. It wasn't so hard to admit it, was it babe?" Alfred asked innocently.

Arthur almost dropped his phone in fear. He looked at Francis with shock; luckily the Frenchman encouraged him to just agree. Arthur cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "Yes…" he gave out a sigh, "look Alfred; I have to go back to work…I'll call you later."

Alfred laughed, "Alright Artie, I love you."

"I-I love you too…" Arthur said and quickly hung up, after a few moments he gave out a sigh, as if he was holding his entire breath during the conversation. Francis heard the entire conversation and attempted to console the shaking Brit.

"It's like he thinks the reason why I reject him is because I too shy to admit it." Arthur said in disbelief. "That's to be expected Arthur," Francis claimed, "but before we can call the police; we need the evidence to convict him. Otherwise, they'll think we have no probable cause against him."

The other male looked at his friend with serious determination, "What do you want me to do Francis?"

"We find out where he lives; we'll find the evidence there." The Frenchman said.

* * *

><p>I know it's kind of short. I'll make it up for the next chapter! :D Reviews are appreciated! XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

The reason why my introduction notes was short cause I was at work; I used the internet to upload the previous chapter. XD Yes, that's what happens when you're deprived of the internet. Sorry again for the wrong grammar and such.

Again, don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Arthur waited anxiously at the lobby when he was greeted by Kiku, their newspaper's photographer. "Ah Arthur-san, how are you and Alfred-san?" He asked gently. The Brit wanted nothing more than to cry in front of Kiku and tell him everything about Alfred.<p>

"Everything's fine Kiku." Arthur gave out a small smile. He noticed Kiku was in disbelief. "Really? That wasn't what Alfred told me last night."

Arthur was confused for a moment, "what do you mean Kiku?" "Alfred told me that you've been cheating on him with Francis." Kiku said with a disapproving look.

With this, Arthur's eyes widened with shock, "what did you say?" He exclaimed. Kiku seemed unfazed, "Arthur-san; Alfred really loves you; please don't waste it all away. You might regret if you lose him one day."

"Artie!" They turned and saw it was Alfred running towards them. "I'm sorry I'm late; I was about to arrive on time when there was an old woman crossing the street." Alfred chuckled as he embraced the Brit. Arthur quickly got away from Alfred, "Don't bloody touch me you wanker!" He glared at the American, forgetting Francis' advice.

Alfred looked at him worriedly, "what's wrong Arthur?" "What do you mean what the bloody hell is wrong?" Arthur was angry beyond reason. He poked Alfred's shoulder as he spoke, "not only are you bloody delusional, you're a manipulative bastard as well! You even manipulated my friends!"

"That's enough Arthur!" A female voice exclaimed. The Brit turned around and saw it was Elizabetha looking at him angrily. "You're the one who's cheating on Alfred with Francis," she claimed as she went beside Alfred followed by Kiku. "And yet you're the one who has courage on getting angry with Alfred; unbelievable!" The female added.

Arthur was stunned at how Alfred easily manipulated his friends with words and even his expressions. He watched as how the two comforted the tall blonde and made him want to reach his breaking point.

"Don't worry about Arthur, Alfred. You're just too good for him." Elizabetha whispered. This then gave Arthur an idea that might just work to show how insane Alfred could be. "You're right," he said as the three of them looked at him. "I'm not good enough for Alfred; so...I might as well break up with him."

He could have sworn he saw Alfred change his expression from gloomy to horror. "NO!" He exclaimed as he rushed to Arthur and took him away. Arthur suddenly remembered all the things Francis told him which suddenly made him feel terrified around Alfred. When they were alone Alfred kissed him passionately, Arthur tried to get out but the taller male's grip tightened.

"I will not let anyone take you away from me!" He whispered in the Brit's ear, "Not even you." Arthur let out a gasp; he never knew he would meet someone like Alfred in his life.

Alfred caressed his face, "Now I want this whole break up thing behind us. I'll take us to the restaurant I was talking about Artie!" He suddenly smiled.

Arthur couldn't help but nod as he and Alfred walked towards the car. "This is going to be a very special night Artie." He whispered.

...

The two of them arrived on the restaurant. It was elegant had a classic theme and were escorted to a private booth where the two of them can have the table and the room all to themselves.

The waiter brought them champagne bottle and poured it into their glass. They were then left alone to attend to their matters until they decide to eat.

"Isn't this wonderful Artie?" Alfred smiled as he got Arthur's hand, gently caressing it. Meanwhile Arthur tried hard to stop his hand from shaking. "Y-yes Alfred…this is wonderful." he said as he attempted to pull out a smile.

Alfred kissed the other male's hand, "Your hands are so soft Artie…I could hold them forever."

Arthur swallowed nervously as he tried to focus on something else other than the delusional manipulative person sitting in front of him.

"S-So how was your day?" he asked Alfred. The other male smiled brightly as he told about his day where he was eating lunch with his friends; about him having an idea to eat dinner at a restaurant. Arthur wasn't paying much attention as he wanted to escape away far away from Alfred while he still can.

The waiter's voice made him snap out of his daze, "What would you like to have gentlemen?" he asked in a mellow voice. He wanted to beg at the waiter to trade places with him but he was still in the state of fear.

Alfred was the one who stated their order to the waiter and asked for a bottle of red wine, "It's a very special night you see." He spoke as he winked at Arthur. This made Arthur wonder what was so special about tonight.

As the waiter left them, Alfred continued on with his story which Arthur frankly never cared. Moments later, the waiter appeared with their food and the two of them started eating. Arthur was quiet the entire evening while Alfred quietly watched him as he ate as well, smiling every few moments or so.

Dessert was soon served to them as Arthur even wondered if he was going to be like this for the rest of his life; as the prisoner of a psychological disturbed man who's claiming to love him.

'_The __only __time __I __ever __stopped __to __consider __the __game __of __love__…__and __I __got __a __psychotic __man __as __my __prize.__'_ He thought for a moment. Alfred noticed that Arthur was eating rather slowly as if he was deep in thought.

He smiled as he thought it was the right time to break the news to his 'lover'. Alfred cleared his throat and fixed his tie. He then grabbed Arthur's hand and went beside him to kneel down.

When Arthur saw this he never would have thought to wish to have death take him on the spot. Alfred smiled as he kissed the Brit's hand. He then pulled out a small velvet box, with a ring inside it which confirmed Arthur's greatest horror.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Oh look at that a cliffhanger XD. Please review; it inspires me!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry I wasn't doing anything and yet why did it take time to upload this X_X. Actually I was watching Criminal Minds again (where I got inspiration for this fanfic) and because of that; I made a fanart of this fanfic of mine on deviantart; feel free to fave or comment on it! Sorry for the wrong grammar and such![http:/ peacemakerwarfreak. deviantart. com / art / Pedestal -of -a- Slave- 267321981 ? q = gallery % 3 A peacemakerwarfreak & qo = 0]

Again I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Arthur wanted to cry; not because of happiness but because of despair. He never felt so helpless in his life. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and gave his answer.<p>

"I-I can't Alfred…"

Alfred was standing in a split second and was looking at him seriously, his happy demeanor was gone. Arthur swallowed nervously while he tried to think of a good reason of what he had just said.

"What did you say?" he asked lowly. "I said I can't…" Arthur said but he immediately spoke before Alfred could express something violent, "B-but that doesn't mean I don't want to Alfred!" This made Alfred stop and was signaling him that he was listening by going on Arthur's level.

Arthur wanted to stop shaking but he couldn't; no one was around to see his predicament. The sad thing was that everyone was thinking that they are a happy couple.

"I l-love you and I know that if y-you want to get married…you want us to have a house right?" he asked as he gathered all of his strength to caressed Alfred's face. This made the American nod; savoring the touch of his beloved. "Yes, I want us to start over Artie…" Arthur choked out a sob and was glad that Alfred was buying his excuse. "Me too l-love…and you probably want to have a f-family."

"Then why don't you say yes and marry me?" Alfred asked suddenly as grabbed Arthur's shoulder tightly. The other male almost screamed but he just let out a gasp. "I still…don't earn enough for us to have that…Alfie…" he whispered.

Alfred's demeanor was back again as he kissed Arthur passionately. "I like that nickname Artie." He chuckled as he leaned his forehead against him.

"I-I thought you might like it." Arthur said as he looked at the ring. "You keep it for a while Alfie and when we're ready; w-we can get married."

…

Francis was busy answering letters to his fans when he saw Arthur arrive on work. He nearly jumped away when he saw how horrible Arthur looked. "What happened to you? Did he do something?" he asked in a protective tone.

Arthur shook his head, "I j-just didn't have any sleep last night."

"So did he hit you or anything?" the Frenchman asked as he directed Arthur to the office's kitchen to give him a glass of water. Arthur gladly accepted it and sat down on one of the chairs. "W-we…h-he insisted that we make love…" he breathed out.

Francis clenched his fist tighter, "He raped you?" Arthur shook his head, "No, it was making love…he was actually gentle." He scoffed.

This made Francis' eyes widen and shook Arthur to snap him out, "No Arthur he is a psychotic maniac who thinks that he has a relationship with you! Don't tell me you're having a Stockholm syndrome when it comes to him!

Arthur stood up angrily, "What the bloody hell was I suppose to do Francis? The wanker proposed to me last night!" after declaring the situation, Arthur broke out in a sob. Francis had never seen the strong-willed-hard-headed Brit cry into humiliation before. He had always remembered Arthur as a person who knew what he wanted in life and how to get it. Arthur was the kind of person who would not take no for an answer and had always come up with a plan when it comes to problems. He knew how to say no to something and once he comes up with a decision, it will stay that way; unwavering.

He was surprised at how Alfred had turned his life upside down in a few days. Arthur was psychologically abused and it disturbs and worried Francis more than anything else.

"And you know what Francis?" Arthur tried to talk despite that he tried to breathe because of his ceaseless crying, "He even manipulated our friends. He told Kiku and Elizabetha; maybe even all of our friends that I was cheating on him with you."

Francis' eyes widened, "He said that? What did the others say?"

"They were actually on Alfred's side and they keep telling me that I shouldn't take Alfred's love for granted." Arthur replied. This made the Frenchman nervous, if Alfred had said that; this means that Alfred considers him as a competition for Arthur. And if that is indeed true; then from what he knows is that an erotomania will do anything to have their victim…even eliminating the competition.

"Arthur, listen to me." He was starting to breathe heavily as he tried to remain calm for the sake of Arthur. "From now on, we cannot communicate via phone or even mobile phone. Alfred considers me as a competition and he might do something bad to us if he lashes out."

Arthur swallowed while nodded, "How can we communicate then?" "I can send secret messages. I'll think of something don't worry." Francis chuckled as he patted Arthur on the shoulder.

Francis tried to comfort the Brit by telling stories about his fan's asking for love advices; hoping that Arthur would not think that he is the only one with a messed up relationship.

Out of a sudden, they heard someone enter the kitchen and saw it was Toris; one of their interns in the press.

"Mr. Kirkland; someone is asking for you. He wants to see you right now."

Arthur, who was now in a better mood, gave a small smile at Toris, "What's his name?"

Toris excused himself and soon came back, "He said his name is Alfred F. Jones." Francis was surprised; it was the first time that Alfred was now even claiming Arthur's work life. Arthur felt the color of his face drain into pale white as Alfred appeared in the kitchen's doorway with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello Artie…"

* * *

><p>Oh noes, Alfred is now invading Arthur's workplace D: Reviews are appreciated and it encourages me! XD<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late upload. XD Anyways just to clear it out some things before starting. I'm going to give out some hints [1] there will be no love triangles whatsoever. [2] the ending is neither tragedy nor happy...but it will be bittersweet(?). Anyways sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling errors.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Francis and Arthur remained still; frozen in shock while they both looked at Alfred.<p>

"Well, aren't you going to greet your fiancé Artie?" the American male said as he held out his arms as if expecting Arthur to run into his arms. Arthur meanwhile was surprised, "Fiancé? Alfred, I never agreed last night remember?" he said as he stood up, "I-I said I wasn't ready." He added.

Alfred chuckled as he approached the Brit and embraced him, "Oh Artie, you're the one who said last night that you wanted to have a house and family with me. Did you already forget?" he asked Arthur innocently.

The Frenchman who was watching the whole scene couldn't help but feel sorry for Arthur. Arthur swallowed nervously and nodded. Alfred then looked at Francis seriously. "Luckily I called Kiku and asked what you were doing. I was surprised when he told me you were spending time with Francis…a lot…"

Arthur cleared his throat, "Well I-I was just asking Francis about advices on love. You know…how to p-please you." He lied, hoping Alfred would buy it.

Alfred was still glaring at Francis, "If you know what's good for you Francis; you would stay away from my Arthur."

Francis was suddenly nervous since he knew if Alfred would think he would lose Arthur, he would strike him first.

"I know Alfred. I was just helping him as a friend. I never see anyone more suitable for Arthur other than you." he tried to talk to Alfred and hoped he would appear that he was on Alfred's side.

With that answer Alfred became less tense, "You think so?" his eyebrow rose.

"Of course _mon __ami_!" he chuckled, trying to make the room less tense, "No one can love Arthur more perfectly than you."

Alfred chuckled at this and turned to Arthur. He kissed him on the lips, full of passion and looked at him affectionately, "Artie, why don't you go back to work. I'll just talk to Francis for a minute."

Arthur was pale as a sheet of paper in a second and was expecting the worst. He looked at Francis with pity; Francis smiled; telling him that he would be alright. The moment Arthur left, Alfred closed the door.

"You think I'm stupid?" he asked him, looking at him with those serious blue eyes.

Francis tried to look bold as he tried not to answer so that he wouldn't provoke Alfred any further since he does know how people with erotomania thinks.

Alfred sneered at him, "I know you want to steal Artie away from me Francis. I knew it from the moment I saw you." Francis felt himself slightly shaking since they were in the kitchen and if Alfred decided to strike; it's no surprise for him if a knife suddenly appeared on Alfred's hand.

"I'm not," the Frenchman replied, "he's really just a friend. We've been friends since College; that's all." He added.

"Just because you've been with Arthur longer doesn't make you fit to be his lover." Alfred said in an eerie monotone which sent shiver down Francis' spine. "I thought that you were helping me." Alfred suddenly said.

This made Francis snap out of trance and was now paying attention to Alfred. Francis never remembered that he agreed to help him on anything. He just met Alfred a few days ago; which for Arthur and him was a long time and a lot has happened since Alfred came.

"What?" he asked with a confused expression.

Alfred suddenly grabbed his collar, "You said you would help me!" he whispered angrily at the Frenchman. "You said that I should confess my feelings to the person I loved! That love is a wonderful experience and that I should go for it!" he added each word with more conviction.

"I should have known that you would be the one to try and steal Arthur from me!" he then released Francis and looked at him furiously, "If you ever come near Arthur again I will end you on the spot." Alfred finally said as he opened the door to the kitchen. Alfred was heard laughing as if he was another person; heard him say goodbye to Arthur while Francis tried to grasp what Alfred had just said.

…

It was already five o'clock; everyone was preparing to go home. Arthur saw Francis was avoiding him the whole day; approaching him he cleared his throat to get the attention of the Frenchman.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you into this mess." He apologized. Francis gave out a small smile, "It's not your fault Arthur. I think I have something to do with why he suddenly decided to show himself to you."

Arthur's thick eyebrow rose, "What do you mean by that?"

The other male shrugged, "I'm still not sure but I'll message you when I come up with something." He said. "You should go now or Alfred will you know…"

The Brit nodded and left the office. Francis stayed a while longer and tried to remember of what Alfred said to him and why he had said it. _"__You __said __that __I __should __confess __my __feelings __to __the __person __I __loved! __That __love __is __a __wonderful __experience __and __that __I __should __go __for __it!__"_

The statement was repeated over and over again inside Francis head. He couldn't help but feel that he was familiar with a phrase like that. He was looking at the pile of letters about their love life and relationship on his desk sorted out; the ones to be published and the ones to be stored.

"_Mon __dieu__…_" he whispered to himself as he then realized where he had said that to Alfred.

Quickly he went to his drawers that were neatly organized by dates, "Alfred just came to Arthur about this week which means…" he spoke to himself as he tried to find something.

…

Arthur meanwhile was still awake while Alfred was asleep, cuddling against his neck when he felt his phone vibrate, hoping Alfred would not hear an incoming message. He saw it was from Francis and when he saw the message he made a huge sigh of relief.

"I finally found out where Alfred lives."

* * *

><p>Reviews inspired me! :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Finally they found out where Alfred lives! They can finally convict him and if that happens, the story is near the end. XD. Sorry for the wrong grammars and such. Enjoy this freaky and crazy chapter.

Don't own Hetalia :)

* * *

><p>Arthur arrived at work early the next day with a look of relief on his face. Francis could tell that after he had sent that message last night; Arthur somehow had a partial relief on his face, and that he somehow had slept peacefully.<p>

Since it was still early, only the two of them were at the office which was a good chance to talk before Alfred's 'spy' comes and tell him again what they were up to. Francis handed Arthur a letter which confused the Brit.

"What is this?" he asked while opening the letter. "Read it first." Francis insisted. Arthur disregarded the horrible alias of Francis and started to read the content.

_I would like to ask you about my problem on love. It was a cloudy Wednesday when I met this guy at a café. When I accidentally looked at him, we made eye contact. He was friendly because he gave me a small smile that made my day awesome! But for me it wasn't just a small smile. It was something intimate we had shared that made my heart skip a beat. Sadly he had left before I could even talk to him._

_When I asked the people around who he was, I found out that he was quite a public figure. I knew that loving someone whom everyone knew is a risk since everyone wants a good gossip even as little and unimportant as it may seem. Each day, I felt I was even falling in love with him deeper until I can't take it anymore. One day I realized that he was secretly communicating to me which made me happier that he was writing to me every day. I've been holding these feelings for months now and I can't wait anymore._

_I am asking for advice on what should I do. Should I finally let him know how much I love him and show myself so we can be together? What if he already has someone in his life?_

_Sincerely,_  
><em>The Hero<em>

After Arthur finished reading the letter he looked at Francis with mixed emotions. "And what did you tell him?" he asked softly.

Francis shrugged, "I didn't know who he was before. I told him that he should go for it and if that person rejects he should fight for it." Arthur smacked him with the letter, "You prat! Why would you say that to a delusional wanker?"

"I didn't know he was delusional and I didn't know he was talking about you!" Francis claimed while he defended himself.

Arthur stopped as he sat down to catch up with his breath. "We're both at fault here…" he sadly smiled. "So this letter has his address on it?" with that the Frenchman nodded, "I want to go there and find some evidence or something so we can finally prove that he was stalking you." Arthur gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you frog…for helping me with all of this."

"But we can't go right now. We can sneak out a little after lunch." Francis explained.

"How come?" "Well, we don't want anyone to see us together remember? I'll go ahead during lunch; send me a message if Alfred is gone and I'll send you the address so you can go." Francis shivered when he recalled the way Alfred behaved yesterday. Arthur nodded and went to his desk to start on his work.

As expected lunch time Francis already left to find Alfred's address. Luckily he was already gone; Alfred suddenly dropped by during break time and took Arthur to a restaurant so they can eat lunch together. Arthur pretended to like Alfred's company while at the back of his mind he was already dreading what he would find in Alfred's apartment.

_"It's like a glimpse of his apartment will take us to how his mind looks like."_ Arthur thought.

Alfred gave him a kiss as they parted so Arthur can resume work. Francis soon sent him the address and even had a hint of urgency. Arthur came to the right building and was now in an elevator. As he walked the hallway he saw Francis was standing by the door and looked shaken.

"Is this his apartment?" Arthur asked with a worried tone, as if he was holding his breath. Francis nodded and opened the door.

…

Both blondes entered the apartment; on the surface everything looked normal. Arthur could tell that the apartment actually had someone living in it since there were trash and some sentimental stuff scattered around. He looked at the pictures and saw that Alfred had someone who looked like him; maybe a twin perhaps. He also noticed that perhaps Alfred loved photography since there were so many beautiful pictures of people, flowers and animals. He was suddenly called by Francis and was directing him to his room; Arthur took a deep breath and went inside.

He was surprised that Alfred had a typical American room. There were posters on the walls and some video games scattered on the floor. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Francis shook his head and led him further; they came at a door which signified it was a two bedroom apartment. Arthur went inside the dark room first and was soon followed by the Frenchman.

As soon as Francis turned on the lights, Arthur nearly screamed when finally saw the content of the room.

Every part of the room was filled with his pictures and some were objects that he either used or discarded. What shocked him even further was all of his editorial columns were pasted on the wall. He went nearer and saw Alfred was encircling letters on his columns as if forming words that have something to do with 'their' relationship. He even saw a phrase like, "I want to be with you, I know they can't keep us apart."

"That's what I mean of him thinking your columns are love letters." Francis said as he gave Arthur a picture. It was him and Francis just recently at an event where they had their picture taken; he knew it was before Alfred came to his flat. Except instead of Francis, a cut out picture of Alfred was replaced beside Arthur's picture.

Francis suddenly handed him a book; it was Alfred's journal. He knew what was in it and yet he wanted to ask. Arthur looked at his friend with dread, "What's in it?"

"A glimpse of a mad man…"

* * *

><p>Always end with a strong note :))). Sadly the story is coming near to an end D: Reviews inspires me!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't manage to upload something last night (yes I upload this at night) cause I was so tried; the moment I got home from work I was asleep. XD Yes I did write some of Alfred's journal entries (kind of looks serious). This is all about his delusions and stuff. The ending is scary (the usual). Sorry for the wrong grammar and such. Gotta do my homework now X_X

Don't own Hetalia :D

* * *

><p>Arthur read the journal and saw the entry where he had claimed he first saw Arthur based on the description of the letter he wrote to Francis.<p>

_Today I met someone special. He had beautiful green eyes; reminds me of the meadow where I used to play when I was a kid. He had soft blond hair that looked wild; but looked so beautiful on him. What attracted me the most were his thick eyebrows that emphasized his eyes like emeralds._

_I was at the café and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him no matter how hard I try. I wanted to touch his soft skin and plant a kiss in those lips. When he looked at me, he gave me that wonderful smile and at that moment I knew we were meant to be together…_

Arthur stopped reading; he suddenly remembered that day when he was at the café.

…

_He decided to take it easy and ordered a tea at a café near the office. Arthur waited for his tea at the table; he looked around him and noticed that it was a beautiful cloudy day outside. He was absolutely in a good mood; nothing could possibly ruin his day._

_"Here's your tea sir." The waitress said, placing the tea on Arthur's table._

_"Thank you very much." Arthur gave a small smile as he took a small sip of his tea._

_Arthur looked outside and saw a little girl about five or six years old, leaning against the glass, looking inside the shop. The mother was busy talking to a friend to mind what her daughter was doing. The little girl met eyes with him; Arthur gave a smile to her which the little girl returned before her mother took her hand and left._

…

"He was there…" Arthur muttered. Francis' eyebrow rose, "What?" "He was there in the café! I was smiling at this little girl and he thought I was smiling at him!" The Brit started to panic. He couldn't believe a simple smile was the trigger to Alfred's delusion.

Francis tried to calm the other male while he tried to ask more questions. "When exactly was that?"

"Three or four months ago…" Arthur breathed.

Francis took the journal and skimmed again the contents; he stopped at another journal entry. "Please read it to me." Arthur spoke hoarsely. "Are you sure about—""Just read it to me you prat!" he exclaimed. The Frenchman took a deep breath as he read the entry.

_I met Arthur again at an art exhibit event, showing the works of Mattie's classmate; Feliciano. Arthur was stunning as usual especially since he was wearing a tuxedo that brought out his charm and eyes. I watched glide across the room with elegance and confidence. I knew he was finally noticing me and was sending me those secret messages on the newspaper._

_I was so happy that he even went as far as publishing it on the papers to declare his love for me. I know he wants me to be patient; it's only a matter of time before we begin our life together._

Arthur felt the hair at the back of his neck stand when he realized that Alfred was at that event as well and he didn't even noticed him. Francis continued to read some of the entries including the scarf that Arthur thought he left at the park when he passed by as it turns out Alfred stole it when it fell in front of his apartment building on his way to work. Francis soon came in an entry that he could tell was full of anger and anxiety.

"Listen to this Arthur…"

_I never felt so betrayed in my life! How could he even think about cheating and lying to me! Today I saw Arthur with a red haired female who was spending time with him at the park. They were talking about something important since they were walking close together. The worse thing was that; after they talked they seemed happier and she even kissed him on the cheek._

_Maybe Arthur was tired of waiting. He's been hiding his feelings for me for too long. He doesn't know I feel the same way; I have to make my move before someone claims him._

The rest of the text was smudged with tears and was full of scratches of ink. The handwriting also appears to be embossed because of the way Alfred applying a lot of pressure when he wrote. Francis looked at the Brit who was shocked, "Was he talking about your sister here? The one who's moving to Ireland to get married?" Arthur wiped the seat trickling on his forehead. He remembered his sister *Brianna was saying her goodbye to him since she was moving to Ireland with her soon to be husband.

Arthur couldn't take it any longer and grabbed the journal. He also grabbed some of the articles that Alfred kept as well as the picture of him and Francis with a cut out of Alfred.

"Where are you going Arthur?" Arthur glared, "I'm taking this to the bloody police. I'm tired of being afraid of him."

…

Shortly they arrived at the police station. Arthur was leading holding all the evidence while Francis followed right behind him. The two of them made their way to one of the officers who was unoccupied.

He spotted one of their friends, since they did work for the papers. It was Ludwig; he was a close friend of Feliciano who had the art exhibit they attended. Arthur signaled Francis to follow him.

"Artie, there you are!" he heard a familiar voice exclaim that made his blood run cold as ice.

Alfred came running to him and embraced him. "I was so worried. You weren't answering your phone and you weren't at work. I thought someone kidnapped you." He continued on as he kissed Arthur's temple.

His gaze landed on someone familiar that his expression turned furious. Alfred looked at Arthur, caressing the other male's face as his other hand gripped tightly on Arthur's who was holding something.

"Artie, why do you have my journal?"

* * *

><p>*Brianna - sorry couldn't think of an Irish name D: (she's suppose to be Ireland...I don't know X_X) Reviews inspires me!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the super late update. I'm always so dead tired. X_X Besides I'm starting on my thesis (I wish) that's why I'm twice as busy. This is not yet the end chapter. XD 2 more chapters to go! :D By the way I'm thinking of writing another US x UK but this time it's a romance comedy + adventure and slight drama : ))) (should I write it?). Sorry for the wrong grammar and such.

Don't own Hetalia. D:

* * *

><p>Arthur thought it was the hardest question that he ever had to answer. He avoided looking at Alfred as he tried to think of an excuse. "I-I was just-" Alfred did not let him finish; he pretended to thank the cops and left the station. The American did not stop until they reached 'their' apartment.<p>

Alfred locked the door and dragged Arthur to the bedroom, making the Brit fall on the bed.

"Artie, you never answered my question. Why do you have my journal?" Alfred asked as he went on top of Arthur, overpowering the smaller blond.

The feeling of vulnerability was overwhelming Arthur's system. "I'm so sorry Alfred! I…I wanted to know more about you."

This statement made Alfred stop. His behavior changed from apprehensive to affectionate in an instant; showing how little Alfred had control on his sanity. "About me?" he asked. Arthur nodded, "Yes…I just figured it out that…I don't know anything about you." He added.

Alfred smiled at this and kissed Arthur passionately. His hands touched every bit of skin on the Brit; while he begged for entrance in Arthur's mouth. Arthur was trying his best to keep Alfred out but when he felt a strong hand

caress his inner thigh, he couldn't help but gasp and Alfred took it as consent to let him in.

Moans filled the bedroom; one of pleasure and the other of desperation.

…

Arthur washed his face in the bathroom as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. He looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks; who would if every night you lay in bed with a delusional mad man?

He heard his mobile phone rang; immediately answering it. "Arthur it's me, Francis! I managed to convince the police and we now have a case against Alfred! We are on the way to your apartment! Stay put." With that he hung up. Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

As he got out of the bathroom, he spotted Alfred watching TV and was acting as if he was a normal sane human for once. Arthur believed he was a sane man; but slowly he felt his own sane world was crumbling down to pieces when he met Alfred. He felt something inside him snap; it had to be done or Alfred would never get the message that he never really loved him in the first place.

"You make me sick…" He breathed out.

Alfred lowered the volume of the TV as he looked at Arthur, "Did you say something babe?"

Arthur took a step forward as he felt his entire hands shake with anger and rage; those pent up feeling of being afraid, the feeling of nowhere else to go, the feeling of being manipulated and psychologically abused.

"You make me sick Alfred F. Jones." Arthur spoke softly, "The way you treated everyone like they're puppets in your delusional insane mind makes me sick."

This time Alfred looked at him seriously, "Artie you're tired; you don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm done taking shit from you Alfred!" Arthur screamed, "Everything you wrote in that journal of yours is not real! It's all in your head! You're a delusional bloody bastard who needs to get a fucking life!" he added.

Alfred covered his ears, "It's real! It was all real! You were in love with me! You, Arthur Kirkland, were sending me those love letters in your column!" Arthur sneered at him, "You know what? I'm done dealing with you and your fantasy Alfred! Francis is on his way here with the authorities to deal with your insanity. And I hoped that they will put you away for a long ling time."

The next thing Arthur knew was that he felt a huge impact on his whole body. He was being choked by Alfred against the wall and the American looked at him with wide eyes.

"Have you forgotten what I said? I won't let anyone take you away from me Arthur!" Alfred shouted while Arthur tried to breathe and take Alfred's strong hands off his neck. "Why won't you realize Artie, that no one will love you like I do? We can be happy together if you just admit it!" Alfred stated with desperation and madness.

Arthur slowly felt his strength slipping away but he was determined to get out. He kneed Alfred in the groin which made the American release him. Quickly, Arthur scrambled to get to the door but Alfred; who already lost his grasp on reality, grabbed a figurine and hit Arthur on the head; making the Brit lose his consciousness.

Alfred panted as he was about to strike Arthur again when the door opened revealing the police and going at Alfred to take him away. Francis ran to Arthur and was not breathing but had a pulse.

"Francis! This is your entire fault! Arthur would have been mine if you hadn't been putting trash about me in his mind!" Alfred threw a fit as the police tried to pull him out of the apartment. "You made me hurt Arthur and you're going to pay Francis!"

"I'll see you in court Alfred." Francis said dispassionately at him which made Alfred even more furious. He was looking at Francis with intense hatred as he was taken away from the apartment.

Francis watched at the streets as Arthur was being hoisted up on the ambulance to be given medical attention. He looked at Alfred who was looking straight ahead; numb, as if he was now just an empty shell.

…

_"It is decided that after the psychiatric examination, Alfred F. Jones is diagnosed with bipolar mania, unable to answer for his acts. The accused suffers from erotomania that started to manifest upon meeting a local column writer, Arthur Kirkland."_

_"In view of his situation, it is decided that Alfred F. Jones should be confined to a psychiatric home for an intermediate period; in hopes of getting immediate psychological help until he is no longer a threat to himself or society." The judge said while reading the verdict in the court._

…

**_Love is the most terrible, and also the most generous of the passions; it is the only one that includes in its dreams the happiness of someone else.  
><em>****_- Alphonse Karr_**

* * *

><p>Reviews inspires me! :D<p> 


	12. Epilogue

Yeah sorry my calculation was wrong. XD I decided to put together the two (since I realized both were short) THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Thank you all for the comments, reviews and support that I received from you guys for this story. :D I'm glad all of you liked the crazy Alfred and poor Arthur XD. This is the epilogue of this psychological suspense fanfic. Oh and one hint; expect the unexpected! XD

Up till now, I still don't own Hetalia. :D

* * *

><p>The doctor got out of the room and went to Francis. "It seems that he was hit by a blunt object so hard; he is now suffering from amnesia."<p>

Francis gave out a sigh, "Is it the one where he lost a certain parts of his memory or the other one where he will have a difficult time forming new memories?" he asked.

"It's where he cannot remember parts of his past. Retrograde Amnesia to be precise." The doctor looked at his clipboard again, "judging from my questions, I'm guessing he forgot about anything from the past few weeks to the last 2 months."

The Frenchman bit his lip, he didn't know whether Arthur not remembering that traumatic case of Alfred was a good thing or not. "Don't worry though, it's not permanent."

Francis thanked the doctor as he went inside the room. Arthur was looking outside with a thoughtful expression. "What are you doing here frog?" Arthur asked with a scowl that Francis never thought he would see again. "Is it so wrong to visit a friend of mine?" he smirked.

…

"Everyone wants to have that happily ever after etched in our minds when we were young; whether you are the damsel that needs rescuing or a brave hero that will step in to rescue those in need. Spending your life with the one you love is the most wonderful feeling of all. I guess me having been abandoned by my parents made me search for someone who will accept and love me. I was fantasizing too much in an unreal world that it soon became my reality."

Antonio looked at Alfred with a smile, "Well Mr. Jones I'm quite happy to say that you have made progress and improved tremendously. You worked hard as well to help yourself be cured. We'll be missing you here but I'm glad you're being released. "

Alfred smiled at this, "Thanks doc! I'll miss this place too but I'm glad I'm cured now."

Antonio stood up as he opened the door, "Just remember to take your medication and you'll be fine."

The blonde male nodded as he shook hands with Antonio. He went to his room and packed his belongings. He waved goodbye to the nurses who took care of him as he left the institution.

…

Arthur was sitting at the park drinking his instant tea that he purchased nearby. He looked at the two children playing; the other one was riding a bike and the other one running with the first kid.

It's been 6 months since he was released from the hospital; his coworkers still think that he should rest for a while and take it easy. Luckily Francis was helping him with his memories. Though he is confused as to why Elizabetha and Kiku were apologetic towards him, which still puzzled him up to now.

Out of a sudden his mobile phone rang, Arthur quickly answered it, "What do you want frog?...no I don't want to go drinking with you…"

As he was talking to his friend; suddenly some pictures landed on his face and feet carried out by the wind. He told the Frenchman that he would talk to him later and was now looking at the pictures.

He was amazed at the beauty of every piece as if the moment itself was captured.

"I'm sorry, that belongs to me." He heard someone spoke beside him. Arthur gathered the pictures and gave it back to the guy. "These are very beautiful pictures."

"Thanks." Arthur smiled at him, "Where are my manners, I'm Arthur Kirkland; you must be?" the Brit held out his hand.

He gave a charming smile shaking Arthur's hand, "Alfred F. Jones. You can call me Alfred."

…

Francis was answering some of the letters mailed to him, giving it too much attention that he lost the track of time. He looked at the clock which read half past six; only he and Arthur were in the office at this time of night.

"Arthur, what do you say we go to a restaurant and celebrate?" Francis asked as he prepared to call it a day.

Arthur already had his bag, coat and scarf. It was a cold November, and he looked like he had some place else to go. "I can't you frog I have a date tonight."

Francis smirked at this, "Ooh Arthur finally has a date. When and where did you meet him then?" "I met him last week at the park. He's a photographer for another newspaper. He seems sweet, loud and obnoxious…" Arthur scowled, "but sweet nevertheless."

The door of the office opened, "Ah he's here." Arthur said, "Francis I want you to meet Alfred." Francis was about to react, but they were already going through the door. "It's nice to meet you Francis." Alfred smiled. Francis was surprised that Alfred actually gave him a genuine smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm all better now…" Alfred said softly, "I'm sorry about the stuff I said. I clearly wasn't well."

Francis gaze softened, _"maybe these two can finally have a happy ending"_, he thought. He waved goodbye to them as they left.

His phone suddenly rang; quickly answering it, "Hello?"

"Francis it's me Antonio. Remember that I handled Alfred's case a year ago?" "Yes?" Francis felt his heart beating faster and faster, "It seems that there has been a problem. We just released him last week and a staff of ours noticed clogging in the room that Alfred occupied. We just managed to inspect now and saw there were hundreds, even thousands of pills and capsules; some halfway dissolved. We also uncovered a loose tile in the bathroom with some papers in it that was in Alfred's handwriting."

"What are you saying Antonio?" "We need to find Alfred. He was never taking the medicines in the first place. He wasn't cured at all."

Francis jolted out of his desk as he ran in the hallway. Just as he made a turn and saw the only elevator in the hall; he could have sworn before the door closed he saw Alfred giving him a malicious smirk.

* * *

><p>Yes I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I love suspense endings. Bittersweet as well. Reviews inspires me! (For the last time XD)<p>

Oh yeah one last thing; this is for my next fic (don't know if I'm really going to put it up here.) but if England was to turn into something; would you prefer the Britannia Angel or someone with magical powers? (wizard, sorcerer etc.)


End file.
